Failure
by EmililyBabez
Summary: Crush is a very good word for what he was feeling. Crush like a bug or a bag of crisps. Or like a boy for a girl.
1. Trust me

It is science and i'm watching Miley Stewart. In actual fact I am watching her head. She tilts 10 degrees and turns it towards the left, her forehead crinkles as she studies the clock (which I swear is ticking 10 times slower then it should), she sunlight catches her deep brown locks and turns into the most beautiful shade. Her head faces down agian at the paper infront of her, her hand writes and loopy head writting follows her 'i's' are dotted with a round circle which I've been told means the person is a creative and postive indivual - in Mileys case this is true.I am transfixed by her writing, I am suppose to be answering questions on the life cycle of a rock.

I think I may have a crush on Miley Stewart.

This may be promlematic. For one reason she is my best friend, thus meaning our beautiful friendship could be spoilt forever if I tell her I like her in that way and she does not feel the same. Also I would feel like a right berk if she turned around and went 'Oliver, we are just friends,' after I tell her my dramtic conffesion. Also my other best friend Lilly Truscott would feel left out. I care deeply about Lillys' feelings because she is my oldest friend - old meaning know for longest not age wise, I am infact 2 mounths and 3 days older then her.

The bell rings, the clock is slow just as I suspected. I manged to write 'When mummy rock and daddy rock love each other very much,'. I have the shocking feeling I may fail science. Failure is something I am use to. I realise the bell went sometime ago and there is only a few people left in the classroom. A few meaning; Lilly, Miley, teacher lady and myself.

"How hard was that ?" Lilly jumped on my desk and perched facing inwards sitting on my test

"Extremly," Miley sighed walking towards my desk,

"Uhuh," I nod and gulp hopeing my checks don't blush. Lilly stares at me in a questioning way, I stare back in a no-need-to-question-me way.

"You three, scoot out my class room, Oken where's your test ?" Miss Kunkle stared at me somewhat evily

"Underneth Lillians errrm," I needed to rack my brain for a poilet way of saying it, "yeah errm just underneth her," I pointed

"Lillian up and away," Lilly jumped off the desk, showing my test, "aha," Miss Kunkle grabbed it and walked to the fron, I moreorless ran out the room.

You never quite realise how big the school is until the hallways are empty, if we were in a western movie there would be a twine ball thing running also don't quite realise how stunningly beautiful a person is till you are stood next to them with no distrcations. Mileys face glows with a healthy tan, a slight smudge of peach lines along her ear were she hasn't quite rubbed in her foundation properly. Her cheeks glow a rosey pink and which becomes a shade darker when she smiles her beautiful smile shows her theeth, pearly white not a single imperefection in my eys but in hers they are her downfall she thinks they are large, i think they make her even more beautiful.A row of missable freckles play on her small nose that you'd miss if you hadn't looked at her. I should stop looking at her.

Lilly jabs my ribs and giggles at me, she does that often giggle at me although she does jab my often and painfully, Lilly has come into her own recently and by that I mean she has accepted herself in her own skin. Lilly is a tomboy but a girly tomboy, in my head this does not make much sence but in reality it does. Lilly today has let her hair down with a small aray of clips dotted about in a complex pattern, she wore a denim skirt which showed her newly bruised knee from a skateboard fall, she currently wore a jumper with 'LILLY" in big letters and 'Seaview Skaters" underneth in smaller writting. The jumper was baggy agiasnt her skinny frame but she suited it well and it made her look comfortable and needing like you must give her a hug immediatly.

"Ugh," A puff of air leaved Lillys lungs, as I squeezed her as hard as I could, for the reason above and also it ment Miley pouts and says she wants a hug too, 1 2 3.

"Where's my hug ?" Miley lifted her arms and pouted her full lips

"Errrm I think I left it in my locker," I sya jockingly wandering backwards, her jaw dropped in a exgeratted style

"Just joshing, come here" I say while she runs into my open arms, jumping into me with her legs around me waistand her arms clung to my neck. I tightly hold her hips trying not to make my hands wander. Miley let out a gut laugh, lighting up her face.

"I've always wanted to do that, sorry." Miley said letting her arms loose and seeing how far she could lean backwards, I could feel her arms tempting to let go.

"Do it trust me," I held her hips closer to my belly, she let go and leant back.

I think I have a crush on Miley Stewart.


	2. Breakeven

Sitting on the single hair i counted the number of stripes i got to fifty and gave up. Lilly and Miley shared the sofa they were talking about trival matters such the lastest boyband and if the red mark on Lilly's nose is going to be a spot or bruise. Mileys latest obsession is some boyband called The Script, they are Irish.

"Mmmmmm, the accent is lush," Miley licked her lips and giggled

"Top of the morning to ya" I mocked the Irish accent badly, I wish I had a 'lush' accent. Within seconds I was attacked by pillows on either side.

"Watch it, hotshot," Miley warned me giggling and began to hum a tune I heard once or twice on the radio

"_.... what am i suppose to do when the best part of my way always youuuuu ..."_ I gulped as Miley sang and looked into my eyes and winked. Lilly began to tap the table to the fimillar rhythm,

"_... what am i suppose to say when i'm all choked up and you're ok ?_" Miley sang into a invisable microhone with a quizzical look on her face,

"_I'm falling to piecesssssssssssssss,I" _Miley finished on a dramtic note with Lilly humming in the background. I stood up and clapped, Miley could sing beautifully even if she had a country twang to what ever she sang, it makes me smile, her accent.

The day had been a day well sent hanging round with Miley, I rubbed my forehead trying to remove her perfect image from my brain.

"Oliver has the hots for Miley," Lilly said, I couldn't understand her tone, it was a mixture of spite, joking, huff, bitter, courious, something tone. I must of thrown her a look because when i stare at her and into her eyes she looked almost hurt by the silence I was making by trying to understand her tone.

"Errrrm Oliver who ?" I manged to muster from my preoccupided brain, lately i was becoming slower then usual.

"Don't toy with me, boy." Lilly grabbed my wrist and made me stare at her, it felt awkard and a laugh was bubbling to my lips because she rhymed.

"I don't have the hots from Miley," I sigh trying to think of a clever word to rhyme with hots, i couldn't. I couldn't think of anything other then Miley at the present moment and it bugs me.

"Sure. Oh yeah and I'm a alien from the planet ZOIG 11" I've never seen Lilly so confusingly angry. Never ever. Whats her deal ?

"I always thought you looked abit strange," Her mouth dropped, I knew i shouldn't of made a joke but it's what I do when anything gets serious. I am lame.

"Lilly look I'm sorry," She let go of my wrist and shook her head she didn't need to say anything, her exression said it all. The last i heard was a sniff before she walked away. In all there years of friendship she had never walked away with explaining to him why.

What am i suppose to do ? I am but a meer mortale, a male meer mortale. (I need to stop laughing at alleteration even if it amuses me so). I have a crush on Miley Stewart - maybe. My best friend is annoyed with me for no real reason that I can think of. And I am failing science. Infact I am failing at most subjects. My mum will rip me to shreads when she see's my grades I will have to go into hiding.

Crickey.

If I'm in hiding will anyone notice ? and if they do notice will they care ? I am well deep a satisfidied smug smile apporached my lips causing me to show my theeth, i have nice theeth although they're nothing compared to Mileys.

I think i have a big crush on miley.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short and rambley and kinda not to good. It's my first Moliver kinda thing so i hope it's okish so far. This story could go down many roads and i'm not sure what will hapen so if you have any ideas - please tell me them :D i'd be greatful. Oh yeah I don't own Hannah Monatana or The script - Breakeven. Even though both are fabby!, errrm yeah and i have awful spelling so sorry if i spell alot it wrong.**


	3. IM

**I'm sorry i suck at updates; but here is one.**

**oh yeah and i think i should mention i don't own hannah montana. O'course you are all smart and already knew that.**

**Bold is like in a IM chat just so you know :) **

**And at one point it's a little rude not much really, but still just a forwarning (Y)**

Sitting in my room on a Saturday night does not make me feel cool or loved. Although it gives me time to contemplate my thoughts, my many thoughts, (does it count as many if there all about the same thing ?). The same thing being none other then Miley Ray Stewart, saying her name and thinking it gives me a feeling like I'm eating icecream. But then agian that could just be because i'm hungry and icecream will always have a special place in my heart - i am a dork - so were was i ?

Oh yes, Mileyyyyy. She's sweet and talented and cool and funny and fun and lovely. But as I remeber out last encounter where she was singing along to them Irish lads, a frown appear on my face as I rember Lilly's reaction. I feel so bad for forgetting Lilly, she is the reason I am sitting in on a Saturday night and I just forgot her. I am an awful friend, i fail as a friend. I need an idea to make Lilly be my pally agian. I log onto my old computer and go on the 'ole MSN. I smile as I see Lillys name on the 'online' section, a bigger smile as I see Miley is also online.

**Smokin' Oken says; HeyHey**

**Smilers says; Hello mon petit lapin**

**Somkin' Oken says; Lapin? as in bunny ?**

**Smilers says; Aha, yes as in rabbit **

**Smokin' Oken says; Why ??**

**Smilers says; The real question Ollie-kins is why not ??**

A smile covers my face at the nickname Ollie-kins in my life only three people have called me this; one being my mother who often refers to me as something other then Oliver, Becca Weller my last girlfriend who was a mistake if I say myself (which i do say so) and Juanne a past girlfriend who was pretty but had no personality. So if you gesture it's been my lovers who call me this silly name (minus my mother you sick people LOL)

**Smokin' Oken says; Because Mileys i am not a rabbit**

**Smilers says; OMG! you're not ?!? that explains so much **

**Smokin' Oken says; I know, i'm actually human**

**Smilers says; LIAR**

**Smokin' Oken says; Honest **

**Smilers says; Good to know ;)**

**Smokin' Oken says; It is ?**

**Smilers says; Yes, because beastality is wrong **

**Smokin' Oken says; Huh :S ?**

**Smilers says; HAHAHA doing it wrong animals :P**

**Smokin' Oken says; I know but what does that have to do with anything ?**

**Smilers says; Babez i got to jet. BYE xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Smilers is offline**

I am confused by saying that does Miley think I am some form of sex addict ? I am actually a virgin. Does she mean she wants to y'know do it with me ? I wish. Do I wish for that ? I don't know. A sudden relisation has hit me I have not done the one thing I was suppose to do with my computer time. I spent the minutes with Miley instead of applogising to Lilly. Thank the Lord (for he is kind) she's still online.

**Smokin' Oken says; Lilly I am sorry ?**

**Lils says; For what ??**

**Smokin' Oken says; Errrrrrrrrrm. :|**

**Lils says; You can't really be sorry if you don't know why **

I hate it when she's right, but i am actually sorry i just don't know why. I never thought of Lilly beng complicated but I was wrong she is and it's annoying me.

**Smokin' Oken says; I miss you Lilly**

**Lils says; I'm right here, how can you miss me ??**

**Smokin' Oken says; Because you hate me :'(**

**Lils says; I don't hate you**

**Smokin' Oken says; Then why are you being off with me ?????????????**

**Lils says; I'm not **

**Smokin' Oken says; You are**

**Lils says; You like Miley ?**

**Smokin' Oken says; Random but yeah she's my friend **

**Lils says; That's not what i ment :\**

**Smokin' Oken says; Errrrrrrrm **

**Lils says; ........... ?**

Do I confess my feelings for Miley ?

Do I honstely have feelings for Miley ?

What do I do ??


	4. Green door

Sitting stareing at my computer screen for a good five minutes, with numourous simillar questions poping into my head is never a good thing. When I was little i use to think hats stopped people thinking, I wish that was true and I wish I had a hat. I like hats I use to have a lucky blue hat with a picture of a horse on it, that was until Mat stole the horse of it and later on stole the hat. I cried that day and I can feel myself tearing up now just thinking about it, OK so maybe i'm lieing about the last bit but still.I look at the miniture clock on my computer screen realising it's now been 10 minutes since i wrote anything back to Lilly. I reread the last things that were said;

_**Lils says; You like Miley ?**_

_**Smokin' Oken says; Random but yeah she's my friend**_

_**Lils says; That's not what i ment :\**_

_**Smokin' Oken says; Errrrrrrrm**_

_**Lils says; ........... ?**_

I have no idea what to reply with, should i simply state that or would should be angry with me ? I stare and contemplate wherever or not I should travel down the street to her homestead.

**Smokin' Oken says; We pretty much need to talk**

**Lils says; You're avoiding the question !**

**Smokin' Oken says; We need to talk**

**Lils says; We ARE talking **

**Smokin' Oken says; mm**

**Lils says; mm ?????????????????**

**Smokin' Oken says; yes mm, **

**Lils says; why mm ??**

**Smokin' Oken says; Because mm**

**Lils says; FINE !!! :**

**Lils is offline**

Damn!, I am most definately going round to her house now. I find my shoes and a clean top and drench myself in deodrant and jog out the house and down the street 6 and a half doors down. I stand outside the fimillar house and stare at the green door, the Truscotts house is the only house with a colour door, it resembled their family pretty well it my opinion. I decide not to press the bell and just assume they're in.

"HELLO HONEY, I'M HOME" I call to the inside

"Hi Oliver," A small girl who reached my knees smiled, her honesy blonde hair reflecting the hall way light making her look so cute, the girl being Lillys youngest sister Rose, Rose had Lillys eyes and nose and lips (not literally as she's just stolen them of her face but more of a resemblence ways)

"Hey Rosey Posey pudding and pie," She gave me a giggle and left me to go up the stairs

I placed my ear agiasnt the white door below a sign that stated "LILLYS' ROOM !!", I heard the gentel music of James Morrison playing. I opened the door gentelly and smiled to see Lilly bopping her head to the music

"Lils," I sighed and sat next to her on her bed, she just looked at me, "I like Miley," I said close to a whisper

"I knew it," Lillys expression changed but to what emotion I did not know

"Are we ok ?" I place my hand on top of hers

"Always" Lilly interlocked her pinky with mine and we both nodded as if to signify a pinky pormise to be best friends forever.

"I've got to go now, I wanna got talk to Miley," I gulp thinking about what i'd say

Lilly breathed some what angryly and threw a pillow at me and I left.

Boy was she actign weird


	5. Happy thoughts

**Right people just a few questions, are you enjoying the story so far ? I know all the chapters seem to be like fillers but it's just because im not sure where i'm going with the story yet so sorry. Loliver v. Moliver ? This story could go either way so maybe even a few more ways, so what would you prefer ? Do you have any ideas for the story ? if you do just right them in a review ;) ta bbz. Oh yeah and i don't own Hannah Montana although it's on my birthday list (19/03).**

Wandering down the road with my hands in my pockets thinking i should properly take a few paces left to the sidewalk as that's a safer option but i'm the live dangerously type. I am also a liar. I a big liar. I do not live life dangerously. I arrive at the fimillar household of the Stewarts, their house is the perfect house to describe Malibu as it's near the beach and fairly busy. I reach my hand out of my pocket and raise it to knock on the door only to realise Miley has moments before opened the door.

Miley looked perfect as per usual. Her lush brown hair blowing in the doorway breeze, her face looked slightly pinker then usual but then i notice she's wearing her bikini and a towel.

"Umm, hi" I say starting at her flat stumach

"Hey," Miley said pulling the towel higher up

"I wanted to talk to you but if this is a bad time ..."

"No it's just i thought you were someone else," I must of looked downheartened, "But it's not like it's not always a pleasure to see you," I knew i threw anouther face, "Oliver, i'm sorry i'm digging my self a hole," She turned around and fell onto the sofa purposefully.

I stared at my feet and then at the floorboards then at a rug i've never noticed before and then back at my trainer clad feet, "Should i leave ?"

Miley had her head pressed in a chusion and after a long silence there was a muffled, "mm mmmmm mmm mmm", she lifted her head and faced it to me and she suck in her full bottom lip and then relised it.

"Miley, that made no sence," I ran my hand through my mopheaded mess people called hair.

"Oh yes, pillow mouth never does," SHe muttered to herself and shock her head, "I said, *ahem* im sorry but yes it's just ...." She trailed off and i turned around, "I'm getting waxed Oliver," Miley cringed and I cringed, we collectively cringed.

"Ummm ok," I smiled at Miles and left with nothing else to say.

I didn't want to fo home yet, or go to Lillys agian, or go back to Mileys. Where to go ? Where to go ? London to buy a heat magazine ? That advert is very annoying and addictive. I let my mind wander it wandered to Miley then to Lilly.

Happy thoughts.


End file.
